


Not Alone

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de una habitación de hospital decorada por navidad, Yukimura siente que no tiene nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Aunque decoran el pabellón de pediatría por navidad, no logran cambiar el ambiente.

Las luces blancas, globos azules y Santas con su traje rojo y blanco solo crean un mayor contraste con el mundo afuera, lleno de adornos más llamativos y originales, risas y sincera alegría.

Aun así, Yukimura le agradece con una sonrisa a las enfermeras que se encargan de de los ornamentos de su habitación e ignora el deseo de levantarse y al menos ocultar todo de su vista. No es como si pueda hacerlo, de cualquier forma.

Duerme, en vez de eso, dándole la espalda a las decoraciones festivas y esforzándose por no pensar en los planes navideños que siempre ha hecho con Sanada, en las especialidades que sacan las pastelerías cercanas para celebrar y que cada año prueba gracias a Marui o en las conspiraciones de Niou para que Akaya siga convencido de que Santa existe y llegue una mañana afirmando que obtuvo la prueba definitiva. Es mejor sumergirse en un mundo oscuro como la noche, donde flota en la nada y el silencio es eterno.

Mucho después —y lo sabe porque aun con los ojos cerrados nota la tenue iluminación titilante, prueba de que ya prendieron las luces— lo despierta un toque en su mejilla, cuidadoso aunque proviene de una mano áspera.

—Sanada.

No tiene que preguntar de quién se trata y al mismo tiempo que pronuncia su nombre, agarra su mano, queriendo evitar que se aleje.

—Lo siento —replica él, dándole un apretón reconfortante—, te desperté.

Se conocen desde hace mucho como para mentiras de cortesía, por lo que Yukimura no lo niega y abre los ojos. Aun en la oscuridad solo rota por las luces parpadeantes de la ventana, ve el ceño fruncido en preocupación de Sanada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Sanada, usando su mano libre para acariciar su otra mejilla, subiendo hasta llegar a su pómulo y Yukimura entiende al fin el porqué de sus acciones y su expresión.

Se siente como un idiota que se ha dejado llevar por la melancolía y ha olvidado que no todo está perdido, por lo que sonríe en disculpa hacia Sanada y a sí mismo, mas no asiente.

Ahora está mejor y estará bien, quizás pronto, y Sanada parece entenderlo, porque se sienta en el borde de la cama y permanece en silencio, brindándole su compañía sin pedir nada y dándole tiempo para que logre recuperarse del todo de aquel mal sueño.


End file.
